


The Holidays Are Not Always Cheerful

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Happy Ending, Holidays, Homophobia, M/M, extednded family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Dan and Phil go to visit Phil's homophobic relatives for Christmas Eve dinner, plot twist; Phil's extended family doesn't know Dan exists.





	The Holidays Are Not Always Cheerful

"Dan, don't worry. They are going to love you." Dan worried his lip between his teeth, hand clasped tightly onto Phil's as they stood outside Phil's aunt and uncle's house. "I'm not worried about them not liking me, I'm worried about the homophobia. It's easier to deal with when its from strangers but this is from your family, Phil. It's important to me." Phil's thumb brushed up and down the side of Dan's hand. "I know, love. We'll do it together. And who knows, maybe they've had a change of heart since I was a teenager." Dan snorted. "Yeah, right."

 

Phil finally knocked on the door, it being pulled open by his Aunt May. "Oh Phil, dear! Your mother didn't tell us you were coming home! What a surprise! And who is this?" She smiled in Dan's direction, the happy tone not once leaving her voice. "This is Dan, he's my fiancé." She took notice of their clasped hands. "Oh, I see. Well come on it, it's freezing out there!" She pulled them both in, gesturing for them to take off their coats. As Phil was shrugging off his coat Dan sent a questioning glance in his direction. Phil simply shrugged, not sure how much his aunt cared about their relationship. 

"We've got cookies and cake in the kitchen, but don't eat too much because we are having a roast in a little bit. Do be careful around Timothy, he's not as, uh, 'open-minded' you could say." Aunt May said as she hung their coats in the front closet. 

Phil nodded, he already knew about Timothy, he had seen his Facebook account (he's a Trump supporter). While Phil tried to respect all people regardless of what they believed in, it was a little annoying when they believed in something so against his personal life, and the person he loved. "Thank you, Aunt May." Dan's hand clasped Phil's a bit tighter, something Dan did without noticing when they were in a awkward or tense situation. Phil looked at Dan, trying to reassure him as his Aunt May lead them through the house. They went down a hallway which lead them to the kitchen. Many people were sat around the table, relatives that Phil had grown up with. They all stopped talking when Phil and Dan had arrived, many pairs of eyes flickering down to their adjoined hands. "Phil and his frie-fiancé are here!" Phil caught her slip up but decided to let it slide. It wasn't important enough to make a deal over. 

"Phil's dating a dude?" His uncle said. "Uh, yeah, I'm a dude?" Dan awkwardly said, stretching the back of his neck. Phil rolled his eyes at his uncle. He figured that all of his conservative family members had at least assumed that he was gay, a lot of his friends had. 

Phil pulled out a chair for Dan, gesturing for him to sit down. After Dan sat, Phil pulled out a chair for himself. "Alright, any questions?" Phil said, all eyes were on him and he wanted the attention off. "Why didn't you tell us your were engaged? Especially to a man?" It was the one Phil was expecting first. It was a pretty big thing to hide your entire relationship from your family and then unexpectedly show up to Christmas Eve dinner with a fiancé. "I wasn't sure how supportive you would be and decided that because I don't need to share everything with my extended family, I shouldn't. Both me and Dan wanted to come tonight."   
Dan nodded, thumb stroking along Phil's hand as he talked. "And to add on to what Phil said, we didn't want anyone to have a bad impression on me just because of my gender. We figured we should come out when we were ready."

Most of the women of the family seemed very understanding. Aunt May made sure her support was obvious with a declaration of "Well I just think you two make a very sweet couple," something that warmed Phil and Dan's hearts. Uncle Matt, Aunt May's husband sat at the head of the table, eyeing Dan and Phil quizzically. "Do you already have a house picked out to live in once you're married? When's the wedding, anyways?" Dan gave Phil a side glance before explaining that the wedding was a few months away and that they already lived together. Phil grimaced at how badly they were digging themselves into a hole. 

It seemed to drag on forever, the way that some of his relatives would glance at them when their affection apparently become too much for the dinner table or when the mention of how closely intertwined they were into each other's lives was mentioned. When it finally ended it was 9 o'clock at night. "How about we drive home and then stop at a bakery of some sort? We can have a better Christmas Eve by ourselves." Dan suggested. Phil smiled as he climbed into the drivers seat. "That sounds perfect, actually. I'm sure we'll find some place still open."

 

So they drove back home, singing loudly to Christmas carols and talked about the multiple responses to their relationship from the dinner. "Did you see Tim's face when he finally joined us? He looked so scared, he probably thought we would turn him gay or something," laughed Dan as Phil giggled along. 

When they made it back to London the whole city was alive. People milled about through the cold. They found a bakery and parked the car on the side of the street, rushing into the warmth of the store. "Do you want a cinnamon bun? I want a cinnamon bun. That sounds really good," Phil asked. When Dan nodded Phil had no hesitation going up to the counter and ordering one. 

When Phil came back with the desert they both agreed to go home and enjoy it. They walked back to the car in the frozen air and got back to their apartment, turning on the fireplace and Netflix (a common combination in their house during the winter). 

"Should we watch Stranger Things again?" Shouted Dan from the lounge, making sure Phil could hear him in the kitchen. Phil yelled back a yes and Dan started to turn it on, grab the fluffiest of their blankets, and their laptops. Phil walked in with the cinnamon bun cut into two.

As Phil settled into the couch, Dan knew he was more then content as he ate his cinnamon roll with Phil by his side. He was in a sleepy daze and he was sure that Christmas tomorrow would be great. He would be spending it with Phil after all.


End file.
